


The Mistreated Club

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Whitney finds herself inducted into a club she never wanted to be part of.





	

Ash stood back as she watched Whitney move around the room, grumbling to herself. Every time the woman shoved something else into her suitcase, a little too forcefully, she winced.

“Fuckin’ motherfucker! Who does she think she is, huh? Calling me up out of the blue, ‘oh, you aren’t in our future plans’. What the fuck does that even mean?! Cut me before I get a fucking chance to prove my worth!” Whit shouted and Ash took a step back, out of the room, giving the woman even more space. 

“Whit?”

“Who does that? She doesn’t know if someone else can play at this level, at my level, on that team. Fuck her and her fucking loser fuc—” Her ranting fell short as Ash pulled her into a hug. Whit stood ramrod still before melting into the hug, clutching onto her best friend as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

“She fired me.”

“I know Whit, I know.” Ash soothed, rubbing her hand up and down the woman’s back. “This isn’t the end though. We’ll fight harder to get you back on that team. You earned your spot; this won’t be the end.”

“I lost my allocation, Ash.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s gone forever.” 

“But—”

“But nothing, we all have your back.” Ash lead Whitney over to the couch, sitting her down. “We’ll train with you and keep you fit and get you better. We’re a team, damn it, and you belong out there with us.”

“Ok.” Whit nodded, dropping her head to Ash’s shoulder. “Can we start tomorrow though?”

“Yeah, tonight we’re going to finish packing, get on that plane back to Chapel Hill and get you home to Ryan.” Ash kissed the top of Whit’s head.

“Thanks for flying out, Ash.”

“Anytime Whit.”

x-x-x

Heather looked back at Hope who narrowed her eyes at the dartboard across the room.

“Oh fuck man, just throw the damn thing.”

“Shut up HAO or I’ll throw it at you.”

“You’d still miss.” 

“Hey, look who decided to finally show up,” Ali said, walking up and hugging Whit. 

“Welcome to the old and forgotten club,” Heather said, hugging her next.

“Speak for yourself, I’m not old.” Hope smirked. “Oh, and you forgot mistreated,” she added as she threw the dart, nailing the bullseye, before turning and hugging Whit. “Can’t believe she got you too.”

“Yeah well, she doesn’t know what she’s missing.” Whit took a sip from her beer. “I’m better than any other bitch she brings in.” 

“Hell yeah, you are,” the women agreed, toasting her. 

“So, we have bi-monthly meetings,” Hope started to explain, “somewhere in NC since most of us are living here now.”

“I’ll just suck it up and drive between home and Florida those times.”

“I really don’t see it as sucking up Ali. I mean that car of yours deserves to be driven long distances,” Heather said and Whit nodded. 

“You really should drive her more, it’s a wonderful car,” Hope said.

“Off the topic of my car, on the topic of us taking over the team.”

“Right!” Hope grinned, “we have a plan to get HAO here to be coach HAO.”

“Oh man, maybe being cut wasn’t such a bad thing if I get to join this shit.” Whit laughed.

“It’s a six month plan, so you better be a quick study,” Heather pointed out.

“Well, I have some of the best teaching me, so I bet you I’ll do just fine.” She grinned as she leaned forward to get the details of the plan from the three women. Maybe transitioning into life without national team duties wouldn’t be so hard with these women by her side helping her out. 

But maybe, just maybe, they’d help her and the rest of the get their spots back, and in Heather’s case, become coach. Whatever the future held, Whitney was becoming more excited to see it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I liked the idea of the four of them hanging out and bitching about life together.


End file.
